10 minutes in Heaven NarutoAkatsuki Style
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: what would happen if Naruto decided to get everyone, even the Akatsuki, together for a game. what romances would it lead too? ItachixSakura pairing, with hints of SasukexHinata and SasorixDeidara. Full Sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**hey there...Brianna here, i know what your thinking "WTF? she's starting another story?" well no, i'm not this is just a one shot Naruto story that i wanted to write so here it is. By the way, i'm still working on the other 2 stories i have i just wanted to get this, cause it's my first one shot.**

there's 2 reasons why it's taking me longer to get the stories updated  
1) i keep getting distracted by other things  
and  
2) i'm almost done with school, i have 2 weeks left and i'm done with high school for good.

* * *

"Oh, come on…Itachi, you have to play it'll be fun!" exclaimed a boy with spiky blond hair and what looked like whisker marks on his cheeks, "I'm sure you'll get someone really awesome, dattebayo!"

"Gah…Naruto, your not going to shut up until I play, right?" Itachi asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the blond.

"That's right!" the blond, Naruto, replied with a grin on his face.

"fine… I'll play your little game." Itachi replied with a sigh, while cheers and sighs heard throughout the room.

**~20 minutes later~**

A girl with sakura blossom pink hair pulls a slip of paper out of a bucket that Naruto held. "What's it say, Sakura-chan?" Naruto excitedly asked.

Sakura looks at the paper and reads it, "Black with red eyes?!" confused she looks around to notice no one move, but all of a sudden someone lifted her up from behind and before she could see who it was, she was already in the closet with the door shut.

**~in closet~**

"um…who? Who is this?" she asks cautiously.

"It's just me, Sakura!" the mysterious person replied back.

For a second, Sakura thought the person she got was Sasuke, than remembered Sasuke already went in here with Hinata. "Who's me?" she asked again only to be pinned to the wall and her emerald green eyes meeting some onyx black ones, hence answering her questions of who this was: Itachi Uchiha. He than brought his lips closer to her's and whispered, "I hope I didn't disappoint you." Before kissing her gently, but passionately on the lips.

**~Itachi's P.O.V~**

I looked on for the last 20 minutes, well my younger brother and the Hyuga Clan heiress went into the closet and came out, 10 minutes later, and the Akatsuki's own: Sasori and Deidara go in and come out too. Apparently, Naruto thought; much to everyone's disapproval, that it'll be better to play '10 minutes in Heaven' instead of just '7 minutes'. I watched as Naruto brought the bucket to his pink haired teammate: Sakura Haruno.

"What's it say, Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto ask her excitedly, obviously hoping she got him.

I was leaning against the wall behind her and still listening to what was going on around me. Until Sakura read her paper she pulled out that is, because of what she said, "Black with red eyes?!" I could tell by how she said it that there was a hint of confusion, as I walked up behind her and picked her up and brought her into the closet before she could see who it was.

**~in the closet, still Itachi's P.O.V~**

"um…who? Who is this?" she asked sounding very cautious. I deactivated my sharing an and simply replied back, "It's just me, Sakura!" from the excitement, that emanated off her for a second I'm sure she thought I was Sasuke. Than I heard her sigh with disappointment, realizing that it couldn't be Sasuke, she asked again, "Who's me?" Just as those words escaped her lips, I pinned her to the back wall allowing her beautiful emerald eyes meet my onyx eyes.

I than bent closer to her lips and whispered, "I hope I didn't disappoint you." Before kissing her gently, but very passionately.

**~Normal P.O.V- in closet~**

As Itachi kissed her lips his hands moved down and rested them on Sakura's waist/hips. As if telling him she wasn't disappointed, Sakura moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck, lacing her fingers into his hair to deep the kiss. Almost like reading her mind, he deepens the kiss, and gently nips and brushes his tongue along her lips asking for entry. Slowly, but willingly she opened up as he slipped his tongue in and started a fight for dominance.

At that moment, his hand starts moving up her shirt and pushing it up and off of her. Sakura than moved one hand off from around his neck and dropped it, so that it's on the bottom of his shirt. She starts pushing it up as they break for a breathe of air and he pulls her shirt off and drops to the floor of the closet and lets her take off his shirt, as it falls next to hers on the floor.

"so did that show you, that I'm disappointed?" she asked curiously and moving one hand to the top of his pants.

"yeah, it did!" he answered with a smile.

**~Normal P.O.V- out in the living room- 5 minutes left~**

Naruto, who just threw a fit for the past 5 minutes, sat on the couch with a very disappointed look on his face, "Gah…I wanted to get Sakura-chan, why did she have to pull out Itachi's sheet of paper?"

"Look, dope..shut up, you're the one who wanted Itachi to play too! So just forget about it already." replied a very annoyed guy, who had blackish-blue duck-assed hair and onyx colored eyes.

"Oi…Teme, you should shut up, at least you all ready got to go! I have to wait, until me or someone else draws my sheet of paper. Hell, bet I won't even get a girl…I'll probably be stuck getting a guy, like Deidara and Sasori did…" he yells back at guy, but looks over at Deidara and Sasori and quickly replies, "No, offense!"

**~back in the closet, normal P.O.V with 3 minutes left~ **

Sakura needed up still being pinned to the wall nearly naked, except for her panties, while Itachi only had his boxers on, standing in front of her. "I think time's almost up, Ita-kun?" Sakura half asked and half replied. Itachi just pulled away from her neck, where he was currently kissing and replies and answers back, "maybe…it is, Sakura-chan!" Sakura slide her back down the wall carefully and crutched on her feet, while feeling around the floor for her shirt. Once she believed she got it, she pulled it over to her and slid it on over her head. After getting dressed fully again, or so they thought, Naruto went over to the door and knocked saying, "Time's up, Sakura-chan…Itachi."

**~Outside closet in Living room, after time, normal P.O.V~ **_(timeskip, of the 3 minutes to the time when they get out)_

Naruto opened the door, letting Sakura and Itachi out, once Sakura stepped out they were both met with the guys "whooping" and "howling", while the girls "screamed" and others must of fainted. Sakura looked at them all confused and walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror and she realized she wasn't actually wearing her shirt, but she was wearing Itachi's shirt. "What? I thought I grabbed my shirt!" she practically almost screamed, just as Itachi walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "you look good in my shirt, Sa-kura!" A slight tingle went down her spine as he drew the "Sa" of her name out longer than the rest of it.

"So Sa-kura, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Itachi asked her keeping his arm around her waist and resting his head gently on to her shoulder, while Naruto gets held back by Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Rock Lee.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Ita-kun." she exclaimed and turned to face him, keeping his arm around her waist and kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Ok, yes...this story was a ItachixSakura story! i have a question for you people though, Press that review button for the following questions**

**1) do you think i should write another one shot of what happened with Sasuke and Hinata or one about what happened with Sasori and Deidara?**

**or**

**2) Should i write a story about what Itachi and Sakura's relationship is after this whole 10 minutes in heaven game?**


	2. question results

**ok, this is what i'm deciding to do with the "10 minutes in heaven- Naruto/Akatsuki Style" story. Oh, and if anyone has a machine gun or flamethrower can i borrow it to use it on Naruto...if you read the results you'll find out why ok. **

**another thing: if the words don't have line under it but they have *, it means it's a action...but if they have a line under it also means it's a action. I figured i'd let you know, cause this is a very active results chapter *trying not to strangle Naruto***

* * *

Hey there…People, I'm back *gets tackled by Naruto*

Naruto: how dare you make Sakura fall for Itachi *shaking me angrily*

Me: *being shaken* gah…some…one…get…him…off…me…Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee and Kiba: *pulling Naruto away from me* Me: *has headache now* wah…Naruto, for one I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT MY BRAIN COMES UP WITH…I just write down the ideas and they develop into something better…anyway…back to my important news *kicks Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Naruto out of the room*

"Ok, now that the 1 hyper active knuckle headed ninja is gone, I can inform you people know about the answers to those questions in the last chapter the 1) do you think i should write another one shot of what happened with Sasuke and Hinata or one about what happened with Sasori and Deidara? Or 2) Should i write a story about what Itachi and Sakura's relationship is after this whole 10 minutes in heaven game?

Well it's going to be!!!!!! Dun…Dun…Dun option "

Naruto: *bursts back in, breaking the door down* IT BETTER NOT BE OPTION 2Me: GAH!!!!! NARUTO, SHUT UP! YOUR INTERUPTING THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! YOU BAKA!! *Sasuke, Neji, Lee and Kiba come back in with ropes*

Naruto: hmpf…it better not be 2

Me: Guys, tie him up and GET HIM OUT OF HERE

Lee and Kiba: on it, Brianna

Sasuke and Neji: *tying Naruto up*

All 4 of them walk out carrying Naruto, as I sigh… "Great, Naruto…destroyed my door now" walks over and picks it only for it to break into more pieces.

"Oh, well! I'll just get Naruto's sensei to pay for a new door"

Kakashi walking away from the window. As I turn to look, "Gah…I just want to tell the nice people what option I'm doing and Kakashi, I was going to make Jiraiya pay for it…not you"

Kakashi: oh…ok, than *leaves*

Looking around for any sign of the Naruto Characters, "Good, no one's here…now the option is….2 Should i write a story about what Itachi and Sakura's relationship is after this whole 10 minutes in heaven game? I'm going to be writing about Itachi and Sakura's relationship after this game"

Well, good bye and I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long for the option to be told…stupid Naruto…the game was his idea and he brought Itachi into it. *leaves to go look for Jiraiya*


End file.
